Problem: Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $[\cos(\frac{1}{3}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{3}\pi)] \cdot [2]$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Solution: Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $\cos(\frac{1}{3}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{1}{3}\pi)$ ) has angle $\frac{1}{3}\pi$ and radius $1$ The second number ( $2$ ) has angle $0$ and radius $2$ The radius of the result will be $1 \cdot 2$ , which is $2$ The angle of the result is $\frac{1}{3}\pi + 0 = \frac{1}{3}\pi$ The radius of the result is $2$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{1}{3}\pi$.